resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Power Stats
This secondary stat grid has been inspired by SuperheroDB's Power Ranking system albeit with a few changes and adjustments. Power Stats Benchmarks Intelligence Measurement: IQ Points * 0 Non-Sentient * <40 Deficient * 41-54 Moderately Impaired or Delayed * 55-69 Mildly Impaired or Delayed * 70-79 Borderline or Slow * 80-89 Lower Average * 90-109 Average * 110-119 Higher Average * 120-129 Superior * 130-144 Gifted * 145-160 Advanced * 161-170 Genius * 171-180 Precocious * 180+ Unquantifiable * ∞ Omniscient Strength Measurement: Kilogram (kg) * <50 Weak - Cannot lift own body weight (variable/depends on individual) * 50-125 Average - Can lift own body weight (variable/depends on individual) * 125-200 Athlete - Can lift more than own body weight * 201-460 Peak Human * 460-1,000 World record for real life deadlifting feats * <2,000 Mass of a car * <5,000 Small trucks or helicopters * 17,000 Oil rig * 30,000 Bus * 62,000 Tank (M1 Abrams) * 80,000 Average sized planes *100,000 Blue Whale *300,000 Large Houses *400,000 Boeing 747 *1,000,000 Small sized ship *7,500,000 5-storey medium sized Russian apartment *20,133,000 Heaviest weight lifted by a crane *100,000,000 Aircraft Carrier *228,081,000 Symphony of the Seas *365,000,000 Empire State Building *880,000,000 Golden Gate Bridge *5,900,000,000 The Great Pyramid of Giza *750,000,000,000 Estimated mass of Raccoon City and its supporting landmass *1,000,000,000,000 Medium sized mountains *>1,000,000,000,000 - ∞ Incalculable Speed Measurement: Metres per second (m/s) * 0 Immobile * 1.5 Average human walking pace * 2.98 Average running pace * 12 Usain Bolt's max speed * 36 Car speed limit * 255 Boeing 747 cruise speed * 343 Speed of Sound (Mach 1) * 2,298 Fastest jet (Mach 6.7) * 8,575 NASA Shuttle * 300,000,000 Speed of Light * ∞ Massively Faster than Light - Immeasurable Durability * <1 Below Human (i.e Infant humans, Small animals, insects etc.) * 2-5 Human Level (Child to adult) * 6-9 Peak Human * 10-15 Enhanced (Can survive things that can easily kill humans, resistant to blunt force.) * 16-20 Superhuman (Resistant to piercing, very resistant to blunt force.) * 21-25 Regenerative (Resistant to most injuries/can heal quickly from wounds) * 26-35 Superhuman II (Even more resistant to blunt force and piercing, can heal even faster, but not quite bulletproof) * 36-45 Bulletproof (Immune to/cannot be harmed by conventional firearms) * 46-55 Resistant to high calibre bullets, small explosions and immune to piercing * 56-61 Resistant to grenades, bombs, C4, RPG's, lasers, some energy blasts, other explosives etc. * 62-67 Anti-tank rounds, cruise missiles, powerful explosions etc. * 68-74 Most ICBM's, Low yield nukes * 75-80 Nuclear bombs, city busting attacks * 81-89 Supernatural * 90-99 Nigh-Invulnerable * 100+ Invulnerable/Impervious/Indestructible Power * 0 Human/No super-powers or weapons Power Values: * Enhanced Strength (1-10 tons) - 1 point * Super Strength (10-25 tons) - 2 points * Super Strength (26-50 tons) - 4 points * Super Strength (51-100 tons) - 5 points * Super Strength (100-1,000 tons) - 6 points * Super Strength (1,000+ tons) - 8 points * Super Strength (10,000+ tons) - 10 points * Super Strength (100,000+ tons) - 13 points * Super Strength (1,000,000+ tons) 15 points * Super Strength (100,000,000+ tons) 25 points * Super Strength (Incalculable/∞) 50 points * Solar Energy Absorption - 10 points * Radiation Absorption - 5 points * Enhanced Endurance - 1 point * Super Endurance - 2 points * Enhanced Stamina - 1 point * Super Stamina - 2 points * Enhanced Agility - 1 point * Super Agility - 2 points * Enhanced Intelligence - 2 points * Super Intelligence - 6 points * 12th Level Intellect - 25 points * Nigh-Omniscience - 45 points * Omniscience - 50 points * Omnilingualism - 2 points * Enhanced Memory - 5 points * Super Memory - 10 points * Accelerated Healing - 10 points * Accelerated Metabolism - 4 points * Regenerative Healing - 15 points * Toxin & Disease Resistance - 5 points * Toxin & Disease Immunity - 10 points * Regeneration - 25 points * Resurrection - 30 points * Self-Resurrection - 16 points * Decelerated Aging - 2 points * Longevity - 6 points * Super Longevity - 12 points * Semi-Immortality - 25 points * Immortality - 50 points * Heat Resistance - 4 points * Cold Resistance - 4 points * Fire Resistance - 4 points * Energy Resistance - 4 points * Energy Beams (any kind) - 3 points * Heat Vision - 5 points * X-Ray Vision - 2 points * Super Flare - 10 points * Arctic Breath - 4 points * Super Breath - 4 points * Cryokinesis - 5 points * Pyrokinesis - 5 points * Telekinesis - 5 points * Tactile Telekinesis - 2 points * Telepathy - 10 points * Self-Sustenance - 2 points * Enhanced Reflexes - 1 point * Super Reflexes - 2 points * Accelerated Perception - 2 points * Bullet Time - 4 points * Enhanced Durability - 2 points * Super Durability I - 4 points * Bulletproof Durability - 7 points * Super Durability II - 10 points * Super Durability III - 15 points * Super Durability IV - 24 points * Near Invulnerability - 30 points * Invulnerability - 50 points * Absolute Invulnerability - 75 points * Enhanced Speed - 1 point * Super Speed (Transonic) - 2 points * Super Speed (Supersonic) - 4 points * Super Speed (Hypersonic) - 8 points * Super Speed (Sub-Relativistic) - 14 points * Super Speed (Light Speed) - 20 points * Super Speed (Faster Than Light) - 25 points * Super Speed (Massively FTL) - 35 points * Absolute Speed - 50 points * Speed Force - 45 points * Teleportation - 25 points * Dimensional Travel - 10 points * Dimensional Awareness - 15 points * Intangibility - 5 points * Phasing - 5 points * Time Travel - 40 points * Omega Effect - 70 points * Aquatic Respiration - 2 points * Sub-Mariner - 10 points * Enhanced Jump/Leap - 1 point * Super Leaping - 2 points * Levitation - 2 points * Flight - 4 points * Super Dexterity - 2 points * Electrokinesis - 4 points * Electricity Manipulation - 2 points * Divine Lightning - 15 points * Divine Energy Generation - 10 points * Empathy - 1 point * Enhanced Senses - 1 point * Super Senses - 2 points * Enhanced Smell - 1 point * Super Smell - 2 points * Super Hearing - 3 points * Enhanced Vision/Sight - 1 point * Super Vision - 2 points * Night Vision - 1 point * Electromagnetic Multi-Spectrum Vision - 3 points * Infrared Vision - 1 point * Microscopic Vision - 1 point * Telescopic Vision - 1 point * Telepathy Resistance - 2 points * Telepathy Immunity - 4 points * Mind Control Resistance - 2 points * Mind Control Immunity - 4 points * Nigh-Omnipotence - 50,000 points * Omnipotence - ∞ points * Creation - 30 points * Reality Warping - 100 points * Reality Warping Resistance - 25 points * Reality Warping Immunity - 50 points * Power Mimicry - 20 points * Power Mimicry Immunity - 10 points * Bio-Electric Aura - 10 points * Magic Resistance - 5 points * Magic Immunity - 10 points * Reactive Evolution - 20 points * Adaptation - 15 points * Weapons Master - 5 points (5* for humans) * G-Virus - 5 Points * Reproduction - 5 points * Egg/Larvae Implantation - 1 point * Energy Manipulation - 2 point * Concussive Blasts - 4 points * Shockwave Generation - 5 points * Amphipious Adaptation - 5 points * Marine Telepathy - 30 points * Hydrokinesis - 15 points * Sea Life Control - 10 points * Animal Control - 10 points * Ruler of the Seven Seas - 50 points * (#)* Non-powered human characters can have a number* if they regularly utilise weapons, gadgets and/or armour. But even when they get a number, the table won't be shaded. Combat/Fighting * 0 Doesn't know what the concept of fighting is * 1-5 No Experience * 6-10 Poor * 11-20 Average * 21-25 Bullies/Brawlers * 26-30 Basic Self-Defense Training * 31-39 Moderate Self-Defense Training * 40-49 Professional Boxers/Wrestlers * 50-59 Proper Martial Arts Training * 60-69 Master in a single form of Martial Arts * 70-79 Trained in more than one form of Martial Arts * 80-89 Proficient in multiple Martial Arts/combat * 90-99 Master in multiple Martial Arts/combat * 100 Master in all Martial Arts/combat